


Claudia: Friendship

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Series: Baby Sitters Club: Life Moments [1]
Category: The Baby-Sitters Club (TV 2020)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Introspection, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25612417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: The friendship originally ended because Kristy wanted to control things.
Relationships: Claudia Kishi & Kristy Thomas, Claudia Kishi & Mary Anne Spier
Series: Baby Sitters Club: Life Moments [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856512
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6
Collections: Focus on Female Characters, MinorFandomFest, Platonic Relationships, The Chamber





	Claudia: Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I don't own Babysitter's Club. I enjoyed the first episode of the new show so much - it was like the books came to life like they were in my head, with a few minor changes - I had to write some fanfic before moving onto the next episode. It was originally meant to be only one story, but it evolved into multiple stories as I couldn't decide.

“So…” and “I think…” and “We should…” or “You should…” Claudia didn’t remember the exact start of the conversation resulting in her stopping being friends with Kristy and Mary Anne, but it certainly came flying back when Kristy extended control.

Things started when Kristy’s father left, but soon the need to control became unbearable. As a creative person, Claudia needed some kind of control, but didn’t want to be controlled. There was a difference between leading and forcing one to go along with something.

Of course, Mary Anne always said yes because Mary Anne wasn’t a confrontational person. Claudia couldn’t hold that against her friend, but she couldn’t hang out with her either. Kristy and Mary Anne were a packaged deal.

“ _I wish things weren’t this way. I wish they weren’t this complicated._ ”


End file.
